User talk:Fedarated AK74-u
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the community portal talk page, on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! :Richard 17:28, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Welcome! Yes! I would love some help lol. This wiki's improvements have taken a long and slow journey indeed. But we are slowly getting there. Kirkburn, Richard and JoePlay have been a great help too. I used to keep track of every little edit that was made here, but now its impossible to keep up. You are hereby granted adminship :] Atrumentis 17:42, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Signature template Just a heads up - that page you're using to hold your signature code was counting as an article (I found out because someone created a on it), due to how it was named ("Signatures/Fedarated AK74-u"), so I renamed it User:Fedarated AK74-u/Signature (a sub-page of your userpage) so that it will no longer count as an article. I also updated Template:SF to redirect to the new page name, so everything still works fine. Oh, and welcome! Also, congrats on getting made into an admin. This wiki needs all the help it can get. I've done quite a lot over the last week or two to improve it (designed a new custom skin, categorized pages, fixed spelling and grammar errors), but there's still a lot to do to make this a respectable Diablo wiki. I'll continue to help out when I can. If you have any questions or need any help with something in particular, feel free to leave a message on my talk page. JoePlay (talk) 22:58, 8 July 2008 (UTC) Suggestion First of all, congrats on adminship. Second of all, good work on the main page message. I was and will be inactive for a period of time cause of personal reasons. Now, while you're at it, could you add in the main page that THIS WIKI SERIOUSLY NEEDS CONTRIBUTORS LIKE HANS KAMP. The guy must've gone crazy making so many blank articles. Like you, I too had been browsing this wiki for a long time before joining. Users like him(or her, who knows?) come after a long time indeed. Please add that we really need all the contribs we can get. And one more thing, can we copy every word from other guides like the Arreat summit and the like? Cheerio then. Hoping for major changes when I return with more info. Mobokill 11:14, 9 July 2008 (UTC) :I will fill up the blank articles soon... I will first start with the . BTW, I am a male. I think we will have a copyright issues when we copy texts from the Arreat Summit. Hans Kamp 11:20, 9 July 2008 (UTC) ::Just to add my $0.02 - direct copying from Arreat Summit, or any other Diablo resource, is not an option for obvious reasons. We can, however, paraphrase or reword the content when adding it to the wiki. (The only place we can copy/paste from is Wikipedia, as long as we put at the bottom of the article.) As you've probably seen, the Diablo Wiki is currently running in the Wikia Spotlight rotation, which always increases a wiki's traffic (Diablo wiki had around 53,000 pageviews yesterday), so hopefully we'll get more new editors as a result. JoePlay (talk) 20:15, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Welcome Back Good to have ya back, man. Hans and I have been working overtime now. Hope you will help too. Could you add the templates I'm creating to the individual monster pages and create the ones that don't exist. These are my last days here before my colleges start. So I'm trying to help as much as possible. But, with you back now, maybe we will have another admin to rely on. Join the Projects. See Mobokill 16:53, 21 July 2008 (UTC) RE:Inactive admins You're right that it's in the wiki's best interest to not have several inactive admins. Since Helpers don't have bureaucrat powers (just sysop), you'll need to have this conversation with the one active bureaucrat, which is User:Atrumentis. JoePlay (talk) 20:30, 23 July 2008 (UTC) :Hmm... after a quick research, I realized that Wikia Bcrats cannot remove the sysop/bcrat status of users. I don't have the power to do it, so I just talked to the only person online I could find at the moment with Wikia staff power. I caught him just before he was going to bed haha (he lives in UK and it was 2 AM). He said he would take care of it tomorrow. JoePlay (talk) 01:09, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Project Monster Woah there, you're the first one to officially be a member of any Project *confetti flies everywhere*. Woo hoo, at least someone knows about my projects. It makes me feel all proud inside. By the way, do you know about the infobox problem in Deckard Cain. See my or JoePlay's talk page. Cheers from the Mobokill 18:14, 25 July 2008 (UTC) More Problems There is something messy with the goatmen pages. Here's what I request *cough* want you to do. Move Goatman to Goatman (Diablo II). Make Goatman a disambig to Goatman (Diablo I), Goatman Diablo II, and Goatman (Diablo III). There's something shitty that happens when I move them. So, cheers from the Mobokill 15:43, 27 July 2008 (UTC) :OK. So, good job with the move. There's still a teensy-weensy problem. The D2 Goatman should move to Goatman (Diablo II) not 2. You might be wondering why I can't do it myself. Well, I can't move the page, tried it just now. Mobokill D2jsp The reasons that I deleted D2jsp are that the two main activities that it is known for (botting and trading with real-world money) are against Blizzard's TOS and that fansites shouldn't have articles about them on this wiki. - [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 06:04, 5 December 2008 (UTC)